


Happiness

by pieandangels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieandangels/pseuds/pieandangels





	Happiness

"I wish there were windows in here," Castiel mused. Dean's reply was more of a grunt than a word, and Cas smiled, curling tighter against his hunter. The bunker was dark, Sam having gone to bed hours ago, and Dean was exhausted. They spent all day tracking down the bones of a vengeful spirit, and it put up a hell of a fight. Cas healed them quickly after, but his angel mojo wasn't enough to relieve the tiredness. They lay in their bed, Dean in pajama pants, Cas still fully dressed and pressed against Dean's side.

Castiel stared at Dean, trying to trace the curve of his jaw in the dark, but he soon gave up. He turned over, fidgeted, then turned back to face Dean. "Perhaps I could create windows tomorrow."

"And punch a hole in our fortress of solitude? I don't think so." Dean flipped to his side, facing away from Castiel. The fallen angel leaned forward, pressing his lips against the soft skin where Dean's shoulder met his neck. Dean scooted further away.

"We can put salt along the frame and a Devil's Trap above it."

"Go outside if you need nature so damn much."

"Would you come with me?"

Dean sighed and considered saying no, but a few secluded minutes in the warm August air sounded relaxing. It wasn't like he could sleep anyway, not with Sam's symptoms getting worse every day. He pushed back the covers and grabbed his grey robe from the hook on the wall, then followed Cas down the hallway and out of the bunker. The moment the door closed behind them, Cas grabbed Dean's hand. "You're not happy," he said.

"It's been a long day and you won't let me sleep," grumbled Dean. Cas led him to the Impala and they both reclined on the hood, looking up at the clear night.

"You've been unhappy for a very long time. I thought nothing of it at first, but then your unhappiness grew. I thought it was my own inadequacies causing you that pain - "

"Cas," Dean interrupted, but Castiel put a gentle finger against Dean's lips.

"But I realize that your pain goes much deeper. You no longer know what happiness feels like. I have tried to give it to you, but you are incapable of feeling it."

"I don't need to hear this. I don't need to feel worse than I already do for letting you down, Cas. I told you going in that I don't know how to do this...whatever this is." Dean sat up, slid off the hood of the car and started walking back to the bunker. Castiel followed him and put a hand on his shoulder. Dean paused at the familiar motion.

"You should not feel bad, Dean. I am trying to tell you that it greatly upsets me that you are unhappy. I would like to remedy it any way that I can."

"Yeah, and I'd like to be the one doing these trials, but we don't always get our way. That's life, Cas."

"But I believe that life with a partner can be easier, because you have someone to share the burden with. I am saying, Dean, that if you would like to share your burden with me, I would be honored to help you carry it."

Dean turned, green eyes meeting blue. "I could never ask that of you."

"You are asking nothing of me. I want to help you. I believe that is what you are supposed to do when you love someone."

Dean reached forward and pulled Cas against him, pressing their lips together while thunder rolled somewhere in the distance.


End file.
